


Vinira One-shots

by Foxheart6



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxheart6/pseuds/Foxheart6
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots I made. I have never wrote fanfiction so of you have any advice that would be appreciated!
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Hold Me as I Cry

Viney sat on her ragged couch. The black leather couch had tears, and foam sticking out. Her father never had enough money to fix it, he was barely able to pay the bills. She had to admit, most were from Puddles as she had quite the teething problem when she was younger. She heard a loud screech from the woods behind her small suburban house. “Speaking of Puddles..” She muttered. She pushed herself off the couch and sauntered to the kitchen. She grabbed the materials that she needed. Puddles cawed impatiently, “Hold on!” She shouted trying to focus on the task at hand. She had to mix the correct amount of griffin food with bugs and fruits. She grabbed the bowl and rushed outside to where Puddles was waiting. She dropped the bowl and backed up quickly. “Wait.” She commanded. Puddles crouched down and waited even if it was impatiently. “Alright,” She said, giving a light smile, and then turned around. She walked back into the living room sitting on her couch. There wasn’t much to do, so she ultimately decided to look through pinstagram. She had scrolled for a good 3 minutes before she heard a dejected knock. Her ears perked up. She looked up at the clock, it was 9:37, who would be here at this hour? She rose off her couch and walked over to the door and reached for the handle.

Viney unlocked the door and opened it, she was met with amber eyes. “Emira?” She questioned. She looked her girlfriend up and down. Her eyes were puffy, she had been crying. She hadn’t even changed out of her uniform.”Um..” Emira sniffled, “May I come in?” Viney’s ears burned up in embarrassment, they had just been standing at the door. “Right!” She jumped, “Come on in.” She smiled. Emira walked in and sat on the tattered couch. Viney watched for a second, she had never seen Emira this weak or vulnerable. “Um, do you want anything to drink?” She asked, trying to lighten the mood. Emira shook her head and Viney looked down. She went to sit down and sighed, “Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” Emira remained silent. Emira just decided to lay down in Viney’s lap. This gave Viney a slight smile, and then Emira started weeping. Viney reached for her hair, she hesitated but then reached down. She gave Emira a few scritches on the back of her head, “Let it out..” She whispered. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep with Emira in her lap.


	2. Under The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viney made plans for her and Emira and Viney begins to think she is ditched.

Viney looked up at the stars and put her knee up. Puddles snuggled into her side. She was on a hill she found in the forest, it happened when Puddles had plummeted into the ground. She summoned her scroll and checked the time. Emira was supposed to be here by now. “Did she ditch me?” She muttered. “That is where you would be wrong, gorgeous.” Viney jumped and looked over to find Emira’s amber eyes. Viney began to flush, Emira looked beautiful shining under the moonlight.”U- um,” Her brain had short circuited. Emira was wearing a flannel with jeans, her hair still in her usual braid. Emira came and settled herself next to Viney. She put her head on her, her signature pose, “What’s the matter gorgeous, griffin got your tongue?” Emira flirted. Viney giggled at this, this put a smile on Emira’s face. Emira laid back grabbing onto Viney’s hand. Viney relaxed at touch.


	3. Meeting The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emira meets Viney's family, she gets in with her brothers, her father though?

Emira and Viney were hanging around in the market. Viney was just skimming through the beast keeping area of the market, while Emira’s nerves were shooting through the roof. Viney had decided that it was time for Emira to meet her “family.” Apparently, Viney had foster brothers, Emira wasn’t aware of this information until yesterday. In fact this made it worse, she was prepared to face her father, but brothers? Well.. she definitely had experience with then. She chuckled at thought, what an asshole Edric was. Viney suddenly sat next to her, “What are you laughing about beautiful?” She smiled widely. Emira looked at her, feeling better. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” She got up looking back and smiling. 

Emira was standing in front of her mirror. She had a casual but not too casual outfit on, it consisted of a button up and leggings. She stared into the mirror a minute longer before sighing. “What if her dad thinks I’m spoiled? What if he hates me? What if he tells my parents?” She had a nerve wracking conversation with herself. Suddenly her alarm went off on her watch. “Fuck!” She growled. She rushed down the stairs loudly. “Ms. Emira Blight!” Her mother shouted, “Quiet down!” Her mother snapped. Edric and Amity looked over at her, a little questioning. “Sorry mother!” Emira called out and opened the manor door dashing out. 

Reaching Viney’s house  
Emira was nearing Viney’s house. She took a deep breath, Viney’s house was in view now. She trudged towards the door and reached her hand to knock. Two knocks and she waited there. She could hear the click of the door unlocking, she straightened her back out. A little boy opened the door and looked very confused. “Um dad?” She assumed that this boy was one of Viney’s foster brothers. A large male came in the doorway, he had a low ponytail, the same shade of hair as Viney. His eyes were a rough looking smokey color. The look on the face though when he realized who she was. “Erm how may I help you Ms. Blight?” At those words there was suddenly a lot of loud noises. Viney came rushing out soon after. “Viney?...” He questioned. Viney stood there breathless for a second. Emira looked astonished, “Um Viney?” Emira chuckled. “Oh! Right.” She turned to her dad, “Um dad, meet my girlfriend,” She grabbed Emira’s hand and pulled her forward. One of the boys laughed out loud shouting. “Viney has a girlfriend!” He shouted while playing on his XJOX. 3 more boys came out of their rooms, making confused exclaims. Her father raised an eyebrow, “You are dating a Blight?” It seemed very uncharastic of her. “Um yes?” She grinned. The boys quickly surrounded Emira. Two of the boys looked like biological siblings; they looked 12 and 13. Then the other one looked 9, the one who greeted her at the door was 6, and the one playing the XJOX was 15, about Viney’s age. Viney’s father sighed, “Well I guess she can join us for dinner.” Emira’s eyes lit up, score! She walked up to Viney’s father. “Hello, mister…?” Viney’s father looked at her with annoyance but would not dare to make a Blight mad. “Just Orson will do.” Emira smiled and reached her hand out, but Orson did not give her a handshake. She looked down but was dragged away by Viney into her room.

This is where Viney talks about her brothers. The youngest one, the one that greeted her at the door was 6, his name was Cree. He was tan skinned, short black hair. The next one was Adan, he was 9 and apparently the smartest, which made Emira laugh, how he was more advanced in magic then the next two brothers who are 12 and 13. They were biologically related and they are called Asher and Atticus. They were the pranksters, Vine said they were a lot like her and Edric. That made Emira smile, they’d definitely get along. Then the last one was 15, his name was Mykel. He was definitely more quiet but strong willed. Emira sat on the back of the wall, her nerves building up again. Viney went over to her and grabbed her hand, grazing over her skin. “Hey it’s going to be okay baby. They may not like you yet, but I know you can win them over.” She elbowed her and laid her head on Emira’s shoulder. Soon after they were called to the dinner table. 

Viney escorts Emira to the kitchen and pulls the seat out of her. Orson watches this interaction very carefully. Emira sits down and takes her fork to begin eating. As soon as the fork touched the food it had disappeared. Asher and Atticus were laughing their asses off, and Emira was very close to doing it too. The brothers had taken notice of this and smiled at each other. Orson grumbled and touched his food but it had not been messed with. “Boys?!” He yelled. “Did you purposely trick only our guest?” He questioned. The brothers looked down guilty. It reminded her of her and Edric when they got caught. “Go to your room.” He ordered. The boys got up and were about to leave. “It’s okay sir, I really don’t mind.” Orson looked surprised but complied and sat down. Score! Got the brothers approval. She pushed the plate aside and continued the dinner conversations. 

After dinner was done she got up. “Um, should I leave?” She asked Viney. “Naw, I'm sure they wouldn’t mind having you over a little bit longer.” She smiled and went to sit on the couch, dragging Emira along. Emira joined her as Viney laid her head against Emira. Orson seemed to notice every movement between the two witches. Mykel seemed to be having a problem with a level on his XJOX. It was one of Edric’s favorite games. Mykel groaned as he failed for the third time Emira saw him. She got up laying Viney down on the couch lightly, she seemed to be sleeping. She reached Mykel, “Need help?” Mykel turned around and nodded slightly. “Give it a shot.” Emira grabbed the controller and started playing, Mykel looked dumbfounded about how far she got. “Sooo, how do you know how to play this anyway?” He asked. “It may or may not be my brother’s favorite game.” She responded quickly, trying to focus. All of a sudden she died. “Aw man!” She whined. Mykel laughed, “At least you got further than me.” He grinned as she got up. “Well, I'm going to go now.” She told him and was about to leave when she heard Adan talking. “Pleaseeee dad, it's the last book in the series and I need it!” She backed up to look at the book. “I'm sure Mittens has that book in that secret hideout of hers.” She muttered. “Mittens?” The little boy asked her. “Oh! She’s my little sister, and hey I might be able to get that book for you.” She winked and elbowed him, he smiled wide, looking as if he was going to spontaneously combust of happiness. She grinned and was going to leave. “I hope to see you again Orson!” She smiled and exited the house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your kudos! I wasn't expecting to get any at all when I first posted this!


End file.
